Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -\dfrac{3}{4} \times \dfrac{24}{25} \times 50\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{3}{4} = -0.75$ $ \dfrac{24}{25} = 0.96$ $ 50\% = \dfrac{50}{100} = 0.5 $ Now we have: $ -0.75 \times 0.96 \times 0.5 = {?} $ $ -0.75 \times 0.96 \times 0.5 = -0.36 $